stupid Playboy
by dragonslayer Lucy
Summary: After Loke get's injured, Lucy finds herself asking him out on a date. Will it go as planed or will Loke manage to break "his master's" heart? rated T potty mouth and some perverted moments. will be multi fic. Nalu, Gajeelevi GRAYCANA


_OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! What the heck am I gonna wear?_ Lucy thought to herself. _I can't believe he said yes! I did ask him out of the blue. And he has so many other girls he could date. He said yes he said yes he said yes _"OMG he said _YES!_" Although this probably seems confusing for you, the reader, our dearest Lucy was even more scrambled up in the whole thing.

_Flashback time~!_

"_I neeeeeed to pay my rent! Natsu burnt all of the reward, and then some, last mission. How am I supposed to find any money, Mira?" Lucy slumped her head on the table._

"_There's a new request on the board for one person. Just get the bandits who are attacking a bank. It should be good for you." Ahhh Mirajane is always the answer to her problems._

"_Hmmm… okay Mira-san! I'll do it." _

_TiMe SkIp~!_

"_Huff… Looks like that's the last one! Let's go, Lo-" But Lucy was interrupted buy a loud grunt behind her. As she turned around, she saw Loke on his knees and a bandit with a bloody club wavering behind him. Realizing that Loke had taken a hit for her, Lucy charged at the man, only to find that his blow to her spirit and friend was his last, before loosing consciousness. She rushed back to Loke. _

"_Loke! Loke? Are you alright? Oh, why did you do that?" she shook him, wishing only that he would respond. _

"_I'm alright, I'm alright, dearest. Please stop shaking me so!" Loke said, always playing the gallant knight._

_Lucy sniffled into his shirt, "You looked dead! Why did you take that hit for me?"_

_Loke smiled at his master, "Oh Love, don't cry like that! I doubt that you'll ever love me if I let you get all beaten up." Lucy smiled, and then froze. That idiot was always making moves on her, but maybe he actually did like her? Maybe he was always going out of his way for her in love? _Oh my god, I've been so dense!_ She thought to herself._

"_Lets get you to a doctor, you might have a concussion." Lucy said to Loke._

"_I can always just go back to the spirit world," Loke replied. He would have loved to stay with the ever beautiful Lucy, but his head hurt badly and he wanted it fixed. The spirit world would fix it in ten minuets._

"_Okay… Come back after okay? Maybe we can… go out?" She turned red as she spoke it, but she forced herself to look into his eyes. _

"…_Uhh," Loke stammered. _What's the worst that could happen?_ He thought to himself. "Sure thing Lucy. I'll see you at seven."_

"_Yeah, See you," she muttered as he disappeared._

_Flash back time over!_

"I need help," Lucy thought to herself. "Mirajane? No, she'll gossip about it _forever. _Levi? Check. Erza? …Eep! Cana? Sure. She's got good style, I suppose. Okay!" Calling her friends with a lacrima ball her excitement went through the roof. A few minuets later she heard a knock on the door and without inviting them in, Levi and Cana burst through.

"Code S! I repeat; Code S!" Lucy squealed at them. Code S stood for 'Shit! I got a date but now I don't have the slightest damn clue what to wear! Originally It had been Code S!Igadbnidhtsdcwtw! But unfortunately, Mirajane figured out what that had meant and rumors about Levi and Gajeel spread like wildfire.

"Oh my god! Who was it?" Levi squealed.

"Natsu, of course!" Cana answered for her. Lucy hesitated. She felt terrible. In the thick of the thing she had completely forgotten the boy who gave her the biggest migraine. And the boy she wasn't sure if she loved or not. Natsu was the one who brought her to the guild. He and Levi were her best friends. At times she wanted him to be more. Much more. But she had asked Loke out and Natsu would always support her. Grudgingly maybe, but he would always support her.

"No… It wasn't Natsu." She said, all happiness gone.

"Oh… who was it then?" Levi inquired.

"Loke!" Lucy smiled again.

"omg! I am a total LucyLoke fan! Well, actually I'm a LucyLoke, NaLu, and somewhat at LucLax fan…" Levi added

"Loke…? Really? He's a-" But Cana was interrupted by a fangirl Levi.

"Not really a LucLax fan, seeing as you have no relationship whatsoever, but you would look adorable. Except that he is WAY too old for you. I'll NEVER be a GraLu fan though. Someone else already has him." Levi wiggled her eyebrows at Cana who glared her down. Cana was furious.

"Shut up! I can't believe I told you that! I never should have! Lucy doesn't know. NO ONE DOES!" Cana exploded at Levi who only giggled a 'sorry'. "Damn, I tell you one fucking thing about my love life and you go and tell the one person most likely to tell Mirajane. No offence, Lucy."

"Wait, Cana, you like gray?" Lucy failed at whispering.

"Goddamn! Fucking shut the hell up! I had to tell someone! I was gonna explode. I mean, I've been keeping it a secret for, what? Eight years? Who could I have told? Macao? Fuck no! And some thing tells me Juvia wouldn't have taken it very well," Lucy sympathized for the drinker. Ever since Laxus's fairytail duel thing, where Juvia had risked herself for Cana, they had been best friends. Besides Cana and Gray. And Macao was before Juvia too. He was friends with her since Cana joined at age six and best drinking buddies at age seven. Now that Lucy thought about it, Cana seemed like the best girl for Gray. They both never wore enough clothes (Gray more so), they both drank (Cana more so), he was her first real friend, she always noticed first that gray had stripped, because she and Juvia were close Juvia wouldn't murder her, and to all you STUPID GraJuv fans, WKE UP AND SMELL THE COFFEE! GRAY DOESN'T LIE JUVIA! **AN:** **sorry I'm a huge hater of JuviaxGray.**

"That is sooooo cute!" Lucy squealed, "But… uh, can we get back to my problem?"

"YES!" Cana shouted, glad to not talk about Gray and herself.

"What should I wear?"

"How about that dress you wore to your 'date' with Natsu?"

"It wasn't even a date was it?"

"No. He said he was looking for treasure and needed Virgo…"

"It's Okay Lu-chan, someday he'll ask you for real!"

"But your now dating Loke aren't you?"

"Well, yeah but I might still like Natsu… Maybe…"

"Oh no!"

"Yeah…"

"Why on earth did you ask that playboy then? #groan#"

"Hey! I'm still a LucyLoke fan here!"

"Well, I think I like him, so I asked. It was out of the blue, really."

"Where are you going, anyway?"

"The movies."

"Awwww!"

"No dinner?"

"I don't think so."

"Omg, omg, omg It's gonna be a horror and your going to get scared and he'll hold you and you'll look into his eyes and you'll lean in and you lips will meet and-"

"Levi, stop it! Your embarrassing me!"

"-and then years later he'll come back from work and you'll tell him the big news and he'll pick you up and spin you around and kiss your tummy and ask if it's a boy or a girl and you'll laugh and say it's too early to tell and he'll laugh with you and it'll be a boy and then you'll have seven boys and all you've ever wanted was a girl and then on you honey moon you'll get pregnant again and it'll be A GIRL!" Levi just died from over fangirlyness.

"Wait! I'm gonna have seven kids before my honeymoon?"

"Don't forget the girl that night," Levi added.

"Shut up Levi!" Lucy yelled. "Who said I was even gonna go on a second date?"

"He is a dirty playboy! Don't marry him! I'm a die-hard NaLu fan! But if you do, you should wear a dress like this:" Cana drew a beautiful dress on a random sketch pad.

"Speaking of dressing up, WHAT WILL I WEAR TONIGHT?"

"Huh?" said Cana.

"oh yeah, the date, I forgot," Levi said putting a finger to her chin.

"Hmmm… How about this?" Cana grabbed an extremely cute yet also sexy outfit.

"Perfect!" Lucy was glad she invited Cana. It saved hours of throwing clothes out of her closet.

"Before you leave, I have to talk to you about something," Cana said and the tempeture dropped ten degrees.

"IF YOU TELL _ANYONE_ ABOUT _gray_, I WONT HESITATE TO YOU FAIRY GLITTER ON YOU!" Lucy shivered.

"A-Aye!" she shuddered.

"NOW GO!" the two girls yelled at her.


End file.
